1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a planar illumination device for emitting light from a light source to illuminate a planar object and a method of producing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Planar illumination devices are known which can be used as a backlight for an LCD (liquid crystal display) device of a cellular phone, etc., for lighting over a surface of the LCD device. In the planar illumination device, a white plastic frame is used at a background region of the light source because white has a high reflectivity.
JP 2004-71425 A, JP 2005-302485 A, JP 11-52140 A, and JP 2004-118125 A are prior art of the present invention.
In the prior art, when the white plastic frame is used, a small amount of light transmitting through the white plastic frame may leak at an outer circumference of the frame to outside of the frame. Recent cellular phones have a lot of functions such as a camera function and thus, the small amount of light leak through the white frame may adversely influence on sensors for such a function.